


Questionable Creatures

by pt_tucker



Series: Questionable [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Slice of Life, Some Light Spanking, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: The contents of Cloud's refrigerator are questionable at best.





	Questionable Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly thing I started after I went looking for something quick and fun to write. I found this old discord idea in my ideas file and things progressed from there. 
> 
> Asreon - Hahaha, now I'm imagining Angeal going to get something out of Zack's fridge and being absolutely horrified because there is something green and furry and moving but it turns out it's actually some kind of small bizarre tundra creature that Zack was either given or stole from the labs. (I'm imagining it looking like one of those moss rock pet things, but more lively. xp) This revelation is not necessarily an improvement in Angeal's opinion.
> 
> [Obviously, I ended up going with Genesis and Cloud rather than Angeal and Zack. Cause Gen was more dramatic. XD]
> 
> FYI, Cloud's a SOLDIER in this and is around nineteen years old. I realize there's a power imbalance between a First Class and a Third Class, but we're going to pretend that wouldn't negatively effect their relationship. ;)

Genesis closed the fridge. He looked at the magnets that lined the outside of the white door: some amusing quotes, some pictures of people he vaguely recognized as fellow SOLDIERs, some dubious food delivery information no doubt provided by the puppy. He stared at the door for a long minute before opening it again.

The… _thing_ inside moved.

Genesis closed the door. 

He calmly walked back into the living room and plopped down next to Cloud on the sofa.

Cloud glanced at his empty hands and then at his face. Whatever he saw there caused him to frown. “You didn’t find it?”

“Oh, I found it all right,” Genesis muttered. All of the food he’d eaten in this apartment over the past few weeks. All of the soda and beer and other drinks he’d sipped without a care in the world. 

He was going to die.

“Huh?” Cloud cocked his head to the side in a move eerily reminiscent of Angeal’s puppy. 

Genesis shifted so that he was laying across the length of the sofa, his head resting in Cloud’s lap. He was suddenly so very tired.

The beer hadn’t even been good. Dreadful, cheap swill that he’d only drank out of consideration for Cloud’s feelings. Hardly worth dying for.

He intertwined his fingers together across his stomach, certain he could already feel the creature invading his very soul. The position reminded him of the therapists that were shown on television; when he permitted himself time to watch such mindless garbage. Ironic, considering he was going to need one after this. Would have needed one. If he hadn’t been going to die. 

“Your fridge…I saw something in it,” he said after a moment spent accepting his fate. Begrudgingly. 

“There’s lots of somethings in it,” Cloud joked, running his fingers through Genesis’ hair.

Genesis smiled. That felt nice. A pleasant moment with his love before he was killed in a no doubt gruesome manner. He could picture it now: explosive diarrhea. Everywhere. 

“Something that _moved_.” Green and furry and strangely moss-like. It’d crawled towards him, reaching out like a creature straight from the depths of his nightmares. Genesis threw an arm over his eyes. Horrible.

Cloud gave another ‘huh?’ before he seemed to realize what Genesis was talking about, his snickers ringing out in the otherwise quiet apartment.

“Oh, you mean Tom!”

‘Tom,’ Genesis mouthed. The name of his death. He’d been hoping for something a little more dramatic. Something that they could at least put in his final report with some semblance of dignity. 

He sighed. Angeal was certain to mock him. 

Something warm and soft pressed against his lips, and he couldn’t help but smile as he curled his fingers up into Cloud’s hair and deepened the kiss. He tasted like the leftover spaghetti they’d had for dinner.

Which had come from the fridge. Genesis winced. 

Cloud pulled back to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“The…Tom…what is it? And what is it doing in your fridge?” Images of Cloud bringing home vials of a strange chemical he’d found while out scavenging for the Science Department popped into his head. In his mind’s eye, he could see Cloud putting said vials into the fridge, next to some expired pizza. Nature always finds a way. Sometimes that way was named Cloud Strife.

Genesis blamed it entirely on Zack. As Cloud’s SOLDIER mentor, he should have been _dis_ couraging such foolhardiness. Rather, Genesis had no doubt it was fault. Somehow. 

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Guilty. Genesis narrowed his eyes. 

“Promise not to get mad?”

“No.” Genesis was a dead man, he made no promises.

Cloud bit his lip and fidgeted. Genesis considered that to be cheating of the highest order. Cloud was too adorable when he did things like that.

He let out a long-suffering sigh. “Very well, I promise.”

Mentally he crossed his fingers.

“Well, I may have…found it…somewhere…and brought it home.”

Genesis sat up. “You stole it from the Science Department, didn’t you?”

“Not exactly. I just pointed it out. Zack’s the one who stole it.” 

“Of all the idiotic-”

“You said you wouldn’t get mad!” Cloud pointed a finger at him. As if _he_ were the one in the wrong.

“He stole an unknown specimen from the lab and then you put it in your refrigerator.”

“Tom will die if he gets too warm.”

“He stole an unknown specimen from the _lab_ and then you put it in your _refrigerator_ where you keep your _food_.”

“Zack said it would be fine, since we’re SOLDIERs. We don’t get food poisoning.” 

Genesis decided then and there that his last act on this earth would be murdering Zack Fair.

Cloud scowled. “I know that look. You can’t do anything to him you wouldn’t do to me. I was half of this decision.”

“Very well.” Genesis pinched his right nipple, and then he pinched the left when Cloud yelped and moved to protect his attacked bud, leaving the other one exposed. And then he wrestled him onto his stomach and gave him three solid smacks on each asscheek just for good measure.

Cloud went limp in his lap, only moving enough to glance at him over his shoulder. “Are you going to spank Zack too?” 

“Oh no, I believe Angeal will want that honor.”

“You promised.” Cloud pouted. Another dirty trick not unlike the lip biting. Genesis refused to fall for it.

“I’m not mad. I’m living out my wildest fantasies before I succumb to food poisoning.”

“Fantasies, huh?” Cloud wiggled his butt at him, his pout morphing into an impish grin.

Genesis couldn’t help but chuckle. He gave Cloud’s behind another handful of swats. “You are a brat.”

“Yeah? What you gonna do about it?”

He pulled him up so that Cloud was sitting in his lap facing him. “What _we_ are going to do about it is have a long talk about taking things that don’t belong to you.”

Cloud snorted. “You’re one to talk.”

Genesis narrowed his eyes. 

“I mean…no taking things. Got it.” Cloud gave him a faux serious nod.

“Especially from the labs.”

“Especially from the labs, Sir!”

“You are in dire need of an attitude adjustment,” Genesis growled, yanking him forward by the shirt and pressing hot kisses against his neck.

“But later, right?” Cloud rocked his hips forward so that his erection pressed into Genesis’ stomach.

“Later,” Genesis agreed. 

He was a dead man. He might as well have sex first.

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you thought! Comments and kudos are love. 
> 
> Hopefully it reads okay since I originally started with Angeal & Zack but then I was thinking that Genesis would be _so_ dramatic about it and things progressed from there.


End file.
